100 Ways NatGray
by CsillaDream
Summary: Short one-shots of NatGray... This is my 100 theme challenge thingy YAOI, don't like please hit the back button then & Rated T for now... might become rated M later on
1. Theme 1: Beginnings

**100 Theme Challenge - **

**#****01: Beginnings**

Natsu Dragneel was a fire dragon slayer mage…

Gray Fullbuster, an ice-creation mage…

Two opposing elements…

Ten years worth of memories between them…

/ Ten years ago /

"C'mon! Stand up, already!" A slightly exhausted, seven-year-old Gray huffed, glaring daggers at the slightly exhausted Natsu.

"I'm standing! I'm standing!" The fire mage growled back, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"If you're not going to get up then I win…" the ice mage sighed, turning on his heels and heading back to the guild.

"No, not yet…!" Natsu pushed himself off the soft dirt, wobbling a little before thrusting his fist in front of his body.

The raven glanced over his shoulder to see the other mage back on his feet; with a cocky smirk both boys lunged at one another with a fist directed at the other.

"I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!" They both screamed in unison right before fists collided with cheeks and they both fell onto their backs, staring up at the partly cloudy sky.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short... but more is to come**


	2. Theme 2: Arctic

**35: Arctic**

The temperature kept dropping; there was white as far as the eye could see…

And here I am, freezing my ass off as we wait for the snow storm to pass so I can carry him to the next town en-route to the dreadful train— I stopped thinking about the train station as I glanced over to Gray, who was lying beside the fire that I was able to make before I was completely drained of my magic, unconscious. The mission we had been completing ended being more than the A-ranked we had agreed to do but we didn't complain especially since we loved a challenge. Gray had gotten severely injured somewhere within the final fight; I had done something I didn't normally do: I responsibly sent Happy to fly back to the guild ahead of us and let them know. Mainly because I was worried, Gray wouldn't make it; I probably wouldn't be worrying if he was actually conscious to deal with the cold. I shivered, scooting closer to the fire that was beginning to dim before sighing trying to find warmth against the cave walls. Gray wasn't doing so well; he already was looking feverish—_not that I was looking or anything!_

I blushed as more thoughts of my companion filled my mind; I crawled over to him checking his forehead for the umpteenth time since the storm began. _Still really warm…_ I thought back to what Igneel use to do when I had a fever; it usually helped me. _I wonder if Gray would mind..._

"Don't hate me for this, Gray…" I spoke softly to dimming light as I wrapped my arms around Gray, careful of his bandages wrapped around his torso.

His head, for some reason, fit snuggly right in the crook of my neck… _This is really comfortable…_ I fell asleep within minutes because for whatever reason I kind of liked sleeping close to Gray.

**Gray's P.O.V.:**

'_Where am I? The last thing I remember was getting stabbed by something in the back and Natsu running towards me then nothing… Natsu? Wait! Is Natsu okay?' _I shot up, immediately the arctic temperature wiped the sleep from my body. I looked down to see my stomach wrapped securely in bandages, along with a tanned muscular arm lying against my torso; my eyes followed the arm to the familiar body that was lying beside me—

"Natsu…" I whispered as it all sank in.

Natsu had saved me… Natsu bandaged me up… He kept me warm even though the cold doesn't bother me… Stupid idiot doing these things without knowing how I feel…

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Gray sighed before sliding back down beside the fire mage, slipping his head back into the crook of Natsu's neck. The ice mage noted that it was amazing that their body just fit together, even though—

"We always pretend to…hate…each other…" He finished his thought out loud as he fell back asleep.

**Authors Spot: I have finished 2 / 100 and working on 2 more so they should up later in the month~ Sorry for those I made wait ;A;**


	3. Theme 3: Trickery

**20: Trickery**

"You're in love with Natsu-san, aren't you Gray-san?" Wendy asked me one day while we were guarding a foreign princess.

"Ha? What's makes you ask something like that?" I asked her, feigning innocence.

The petite girl stared at me for a moment before sighing; "You ignore **all** of Juvia-san's love confessions… You **refused** to answer Lucy-san's question about who you like even though Erza-san threatened to beat you into oblivion… You were **oblivious** to all of your fan girls' love confessions… and now you're even **oblivious** to Princess Csilla's feelings," deadpanning.

"That doesn't mean I like Natsu,"

"Your right… you don't like Natsu-san,"

"Exactly…"

"You _love_ Natsu-san,"

"Yeah—Wait! No, I don't!" I panicked as I watched a mischievous grin spread across the innocent girl's face.

_Ah! Shit! I'm screwed!_

**Moral of the drabble: A little trickery goes a long way.**


	4. Theme 4: Hatred

**68: Hatred**

x~x~x~x

"Lisanna this… Lisanna that—"

"What the hell is your problem?" I heard my so-called boyfriend yelled after me as I stormed out of the kitchen.

"My problem? You're the one with a problem!" I growled back at him, hearing him following me; I forced my foot through both of my sneakers before storming out of my apartment.

I continued storming down the street, looking for some place to get away for a few hours; the guild was in the other direction. '_Nice one, Gray..._' I punished myself mentally as I kept my pace, not slowing down.

"G-Gray… wait…" I could hear Natsu getting closer; the familiar warmth soaking into my skin as I sighed before exploding on my boyfriend: "I've been busting my ass trying to get you see _**only**_ me and move past her! Why can't you see that? I'm in love with you, idiot!"

Lisanna had been Natsu's previous girlfriend; she had died the year before we started dating and ever since then: I've been trying everything to get Natsu to stop bringing her up every time things start going well for us. I felt something warm slide down my face; _am I crying?_

"Gray," a tug on my t-shirt and then, "I do see only you… I'm sorry that when Lis—I say her name… It's not because I'm still in love with her," his cobalt eyes nervously looking up into my onyx ones, "I love you Gray… and no one else…" He smiled softly.

Before I could speak I heard something that seemed to yank at my chest; "She'll always be important to me but not... ever in the same way you are."

x~x~x~x


	5. Theme 5: Pride

**46: Pride**

"Will you just admit it already?"

"No."

"Natsuuuuuuu!"

The stellar and fire mage were currently in a heated argument as they sat at the counter in the Fairy Tail guild. Mirajane stood behind the counter trying to decipher what the argument was about as the doors swung open and in walked Gray.

"Admit it!"

"No."

The stellar mage pouted before her brown eyes traveled over to the now yawning ice mage who was walking over to an empty table. A gleam of mischief flashed through her eyes as an idea popped in her mind and before her friend could stop her she was already running over to Gray.

"Gray! I need to ask you something!" "Lucy, no!" The next thing anyone still in the guild could tell: Gray, Lucy and Natsu became a tangled weave of body parts on the floor.

"I… said… no Lu-Lucy…" Natsu coughed out under the weight of the other two.

"…but why?" Lucy complained, trying to untangle herself from the male mages.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gray sighed, lifting his head up slightly so Lucy could move her leg out from under it.

"Natsu won't—"

The sudden movement of Natsu pushing both mages off of him left Lucy speechless, a sense of regret falling on her as the fire mage ran off.

"Fine! Lucy I admit it: I'm in love with Gray!" He yelled as he reached the door but not stopping.


	6. Theme 6: Clouds

**87: Clouds**

We (and by 'we' I mean all the guys from the guild) had just finished cleaning the pool and wishing we were blind… of suffered from short-term memory loss from the awful sight we had seen. The sun was beginning to set and all the guys had gone home already; I was the only one still at the pool. I dove straight in, since I was still wearing my swim trunks somehow, enjoying the crisp cool water. I let my body float on the top of the water as I thought back to how great it was seeing Natsu's bare chest and his favorite scarf wrapped around his head instead of his neck. I sighed, "I wonder… if I told you… what would say…?" to no one in particular.

I couldn't explain it; I arched my back so I could go back under the water level and swam around. Do you ever get the feeling your being watched? Well, that feeling kept creeping over my skin. Juvia…? Nah, only all of us guys knew about that room… I shrugged it off and climbed out of the pool before heading home, unaware that as I left a dark figure was approaching the pool grabbing a piece of clothing that would later oddly look identical to my swim trunks…

/**The Next Morning**/

I was about to head over to the guild when I saw a lump that reminded me oddly of Natsu sitting right outside my front door.

"Huh? Natsu…?" I saw him twitch the moment I spoke before relaxing and standing up slowly.

He held out a bag towards me, which I eyed carefully before glancing at him; I could just barely make out a pink tint dusting his cheeks underneath his rose-colored hair. I peered into the bag to see a piece of clothes that oddly resembled my swim trunks that I later realized when I got home weren't in the dirty hamper… _but how did Natsu get them?_

"Where did you find them?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"Y-You…uh… left them… at the pool last night," He stammered as the pink tint darkened under his locks of hair.

_S-so does that mean…?_

"Wait. Natsu, were you the one watching me?" I immediately wanted to freeze myself in an ice box the moment the question escaped my mouth.

"Ah... I mean! Thanks for finding them!" I hadn't meant for that to come out as loud as it did; I threw the bag inside my house before slamming the door harder than I meant to and walked off quickly.

_Shit! Now, how am I supposed to face him on the upcoming mission today? Wait…_

I stopped in my tracks as a simple thought dawned on me: Natsu has seen me plenty of times naked (considering my bad habit of stripping)! I sighed pouting slightly whispering, "not that matters anymore… since I realized that I loved him…"

_But Natsu was blushing when he handed me back my trunks… instead of his usual pissed-off self… does that mean?_

**Gray, really…? Get a hold of yourself… Natsu likes Lisanna… The whole guild knows that**

_I know that… Shaddup…!_

**You do realize you're telling yourself to shut up, right?**

**[Gray: 0;; Inner Gray: 1]**

I entered the guild; approaching Erza and Lucy who were obviously waiting for me and Natsu to show up.

"Aright… now where's… oh never mind," locking arms with Natsu, "let's go~" Lucy giggled as we all headed off for our mission.

**/Later that night/**

"Aah~ I'm exhausted… How about we go to an inn instead of sleeping outside?" Lucy let out a loud sigh as she stretched her arms over her head; we had just finished our mission and nightfall had already arrived.

"Yeah, let's…" Erza and Lucy walked towards one of the few inns we hadn't been kicked out of… yet.

"Let's just get two rooms… I still need the rest to pay for my rent this month," Lucy suggested when we arrived at the front desk of the inn.

The girls paid for the rooms, handing both me and Natsu a key to our own room; we walked to it in silence. Somewhere in my gut, I had a feeling that the girls had planned this since neither of us had fought even slightly during the mission. We found our room; I unlocked it since Natsu seemed to be in a sort of daze. Too tired to bother him, I decided to just grab a futon and set it up before lying down under the blanket. I could hear shuffling of his feet behind me, followed by the soft noise of him setting up the other futon somewhere in the room. I had nearly fallen asleep when I heard, "G-Gray… Y-you still a-awake?" behind me…

_He sounds close… maybe it's my imagination…_

"Yeah…" my muffled response came out low and filled with regret.

"umm… about this morning… there's something I should tell you…" I focused hard on where in the room he might be at.

"What is it?"

"I was the one last night… I had forgotten something in that room we found so when I went back I noticed a shadow swimming in the pool so I took a peek… and I saw you," pausing with a loud sigh, "I figured since you were alone… I'd just confess that I… I… I lo—I… I l-lov," quietly without making a sound I slipped out of the futon taking advantage of Natsu's talking to find him in the room.

After a few steps I tripped over a large mass and landed hard, knocking the wind out of me; I coughed violently before I realized that the large mass was also coughing trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"N-Natsu? Why were you lying so close to me?" I asked, curious and slightly confused by his actions.

"I-I-I LOVE YOU, GRAY!" He blurted out louder than he probably intended to.

I froze before a face I hadn't made since the first time I saw Juvia turn into a psycho faded onto my face (**A/N: the face that looks like he about to say: 'wait… what?' when he's fighting Juvia in episode 25)**. I knew that he couldn't see it in the dark room we were in; "Really," I'm not sure who said this but I could clearly see Natsu's cobalt eyes staring at me; a small hopeless smile across his face.

"I love you too Natsu…" was the only warning I gave before I leaned in and kissed him softly so I wouldn't push things too fast.

_Looks like I'll be on cloud nine for a while~_


	7. Theme 7: Angels

**55: Angels**

It was a day much like today; where the pitter-patter of the rain was all anyone could hear amongst the rumbling of the thunder and flashes of lighting. It was on a day like today where I first met him; a bright light on a dreary day… my diamond in the rust… my only light in the dark place I was at. A place where my mother died giving birth to me… where my brother blamed me for all the hardships and crappy foster parents… where I didn't have any friends that I could rely on… That was until I met Natsu.

X-X

I was soaked when I arrived at school; the rain only seemed to come down heavier and heavier the closer. I was drying off my hair when I heard the teacher walk in and announce we would be having a new student transferring in. I took my seat much like the rest of my classmates did as the teacher introduced the new student; "Class I would like you to meet Dragneel Natsu-san!"

My whole body froze for a moment; _N-Natsu…? Wait… it might not even be him…I should glance up quickly just in case_. I slowly brought my eyes over to the student standing in the front of the room as he began to introduce himself: "I'm Natsu… Nice to meet you all!" with a wide, unmistaken-able grin.

I watched as his eyes scanned the room before locking eyes with me; his face lit up and I could hear many of the girls behind me swoon all wondering if one of them had caught his attention. He whispered something into the teacher's ear who sighed before nodding in response; I watched in awe as he sat in the empty desk beside me with a soft: "Never thought I'd see you here,"

I offered my damp towel to him after noticing that he too was soaked much like I was.

"Thanks" He smiled before drying his rosy spikes as I thought back to a time when my brother, Lyon was still nice to me he use to tell me stories of how our mother was watching over us with the angels.

Who'd ever thought I'd meet one?


End file.
